<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraña infernal by Palabragris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841999">Migraña infernal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Palabragris'>Palabragris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Los Justicieros - Fandom, Reena y Gaudy - Fandom, Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family, Family Drama, Spanish Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Palabragris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Lina combate a Shabranigudú, Luna combate una migraña. / TRADUCCIÓN de 'Migraine from Hell' por Belfast Docks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraña infernal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635968">Migraine from Hell</a> by Belfast Docks.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>MIGRAÑA INFERNAL<br/></strong>Escrito por Besfalt Docks<br/>Traducido por Palabragrís</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Nota del traductor:</strong> Hola. Esta es una traducción que Besfalt Docks amablemente me permitió realizar de su historia. Los créditos de la historia original van a su nombre. Dejo los datos de la historia original y su autora en mi perfil en caso que desees comunicarte (solo en inglés).</p>
<p><strong>Timeframe:</strong> Esta historia transcurre durante la primera batalla contra Shabranigudú (Temporada 1 del animé).</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba lavando los trastes cuando ocurrió, cuando una extraña, fea y horrenda andanada de poder se deslizó por su columna vertebral hasta crujirle en la base del cráneo.</p>
<p>Se quedó congelada. Su mandíbula apretada y sus dientes atrapados mientras un dolor filoso se abría paso hasta detrás de sus ojos. El plato que sostenía cayó de sus manos y se hizo pedazos contra el piso.</p>
<p>Desde la noche anterior sabía que algo terrible había ocurrido, pues aquel poder que yacía en su interior y que le pertenecía y le era ajeno por igual se había encendido como fuego dentro de ella, de forma completamente inesperada, justo cuando se preparaba para irse a la cama. Había sentido una contracción de miedo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no tenía mucho sentido. Se había martillado el cerebro buscando la razón y solo se le había ocurrido una explicación posible.</p>
<p>Mil años atrás, Shagranigudú había sido dividido en siete partes, y esas partes habían sido selladas al interior de seres humanos para que pudieran renacer a través de los milenios, en un esfuerzo desesperado para debilitar el poder del Rey Mazoku. La única explicación para que el poder de Ceiphied encendiera de esa manera sería el despertar de <em>una de las siete piezas de Shabranigudú.</em></p>
<p>La preocupación y el miedo pertenecían a Ceiphied, no necesariamente a ella misma. Había aceptado su particular rol desde el momento en que lo había comprendido cuando era muy pequeña. Su vida nunca le había pertenecido realmente a ella y lo más probable es que nunca le perteneciera. Al final, era la sirviente de Ceiphied.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, el mero hecho de <em>saber</em> que una pieza de Shabranigudú había renacido fue suficiente para hacerle pasar una noche horrible y sin descanso, con todos los sentidos muy atentos mientras aguardaba a que estallara el caos a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Pero no ocurrió nada. Sintió algunas pequeñas contracciones de poder que provenían desde más allá del horizonte, pero nada más.</p>
<p>¿Por qué Shabranigudú no la atacaba? ¿Acaso no se había percatado de que la voluntad de Ceiphied aún existía en el mundo? ¿O <em>sí</em> se había dado cuenta de que Ceiphied continuaba existiendo?</p>
<p>Y ¿por qué Ceiphied no le había exigido a <em>ella</em> atacar primero?</p>
<p>A pesar de su exterior normalmente frío, una jaqueca muy dolorosa le hacía sentir que se le iba a partir la cabeza furiosamente detrás de su ojo derecho, molestándola mientras trataba de formular respuestas para el silencio tanto de Shabranigudú como de los restos de Ceiphied. ¿Acaso había malentendido la situación? ¿Podría ser que Shabranigudú <em>no</em> hubiera renacido?</p>
<p><em>No.</em> No creía estar equivocada, su instinto era particularmente acercado y refinado por la influencia de la voluntad de Ceiphied en su interior, por lo que raramente (o más bien nunca) se equivocaba.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, la combinación de falta de sueño y una horrenda migraña le significaron por primera vez en la vida ser incapaz de realizar la más simple tarea cotidiana. Las cosas se le caían de las manos y se chocaba con todo, tanto así que hasta su jefe terminó preocupándose por su salud, enviándola de vuelta a la cocina para que descansara un poco.</p>
<p>Pero se sentía incapaz de descansar, motivo por el que había comenzado a lavar los trastes. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, mantener la mente ocupada. Quedarse sentada, hacer nada... no era para ella. Las preguntas seguían agolpándose en su mente: ¿Cuándo tendría que marcharse? ¿O es que <em>ya </em>debería haberse ido? ¿Cuándo se vería obligada a luchar contra un monstruo al que un humano no podía matar y al que los dioses pudieron controlar a duras penas? ¿Podría la persistente voluntad de Ceiphied ser suficiente para sojuzgar a un séptimo de Shabranigudú? ¿Sería incapaz de hacerlo o saldría victoriosa?</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Cómo era que la voluntad de Ceiphid aún no le ordenaba marchar?</em>
</p>
<p>Y fue <em>en ese momento</em> cuando sintió aquel extraño y horripilante surgimiento de poder en sus propios <em>huesos</em>, lo que la llevó a dejar caer el plato.</p>
<p>Se trataba de magia realmente <em>perturbadora...</em> No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes.</p>
<p>Lo más frustrante de llevar el poder de Ceiphied en su interior era que podía sentir suaves flujos de magia cada vez que un brujo o una hechicera se encontraban cerca... y <em>siempre</em> podía sentir cuando su increíblemente poderosa aunque descuidada y molesta hermana menor lanzaba algún hechizo particularmente<em> grande. </em>Le ocurría sin importar la distancia entre ellas; quince metros o quince kilómetros no hacían diferencia cuando se trataba de Lina. Un Drag Slave podía hacer sentir a Luna un pitido molesto durante el día (o durante la noche) que no le hubiera molestado no sentir. Aunque por otra parte, le servía como un efectivo radar para hacerle saber a ella (y por extensión, a sus padres) si Lina estaba viva, pues esa mocosa con suerte se molestaba en escribirles cada uno o dos meses.</p>
<p>Era solo... que ese particular momento no fue un simple <em>pitido</em>. Se había tratado de algo <em>mucho</em> más grande que un Drag Slave, lo que añadía más confusión a todo.</p>
<p>Comprendió de pronto por qué Ceiphid <em>no</em> le había ordenado marcharse para encontrar a la pieza revivida de Shabranigudú... Por qué Ceiphied <em>no</em> le había ordenado intentar destruir a aquella única y poderosa pieza que había vuelto a la vida. Era porque <em>Lina</em> estaba involucrada, y Lina acaba de lanzar algo mucho, <em>mucho</em> más poderoso que su magia habitual. De cualquier forma, un Drag Slave no hubiera podido derrotar a Shabranigudú y Lina debía saberlo —no había obtenido un color en la Academia por nada. Era descuidada, pero no era <em>estúpida. </em>Un Señor Mazoku no podía ser derrotado utilizando su propio poder, lo que solo dejaba una posibilidad...</p>
<p>Luna Inverse cayó de rodillas y se aferró a la encimera sobre ella mientras intentaba evitar que la oscuridad se arrastrara desde los bordes de su visión. ¡De haber participado en esa batalla ahora no estaría combatiendo contra los químicos en su cerebro! La madera se partió bajo sus dedos gracias al poder que, aunque no le pertenecía completamente, sí la había hecho imposiblemente poderosa. Intentó controlarse; tomó bocanadas de aire profundas y controladas en su intento por examinar cuidadosamente los destellos de poder y magia, y así comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Hizo lo posible por ignorar la náusea, la forma en como la visión se le doblaba y la oscuridad que se arremolinaba amenazante en las esquinas de sus ojos.</p>
<p><em>Lógica, </em>pensó a la desesperada. <em>Mantente lógica, Luna. No entres en pánico. No te desmayes. ¿Qué fue ese poder más poderoso que un Drag Slave? ¿Qué hechizos invocan un poder más fuerte que el de Shabranigudú?</em></p>
<p>Bueno, <em>ese</em> era el punto de partida. Conocía de solo dos hechizos más poderosos que el Drag Slave o el Elmekia Lance; hechizos de los que no se hablaba en la Academia. Ambos hechizos estaban vetados para los estudiantes... Maldición, incluso estaban vetados para la mayoría de los profesores y hechiceros que <em>enseñaban </em>en las escuelas. <em>Tenía que ser esa maldita pendeja de Lina la que descubriera esos hechizos prohibidos</em>, pensó Luna con furia. ¡<em>Por supuesto</em> que Lina los encontraría, qué duda cabía! La Academia le había otorgado un puto <em>color</em> a la edad de <em>doce</em>, por los dioses, y los magos con colores tenían más privilegios que los brujos y hechiceras normales.</p>
<p>Pero si Lina había utilizado el hechizo <em>más</em> poderoso significaba que desconocía ese que estaba entre el Drag Slave y el Giga Slave, y Luna sintió una oleada de ira que le ardió desde el estómago hasta el pecho. Porque eso significaba que Lina se había arriesgado a destruir <em>todo el puto mundo</em> porque aún no había aprendido el Ragna Blade, ¡con un demonio! ¡También significaba que Lina desconocía el verdadero potencial del Giga Slave! ¿Qué <em>mierda </em>hacía su hermana? Había realizado un investigación descuidada, eso debía ser, y cuando pudiera ponerle las manos encima, Luna la mataría a Lina en persona. No importaba que encontrar Biblias Claire fuera condenadamente difícil o que Luna pudiera haberle dado la información ella misma; era solo que Lina <em>nunca preguntó</em>.</p>
<p>Más madera se astilló debajo de los dedos de Luna mientras la rabia se abría paso a través de su pecho. Iba a <em>asesinar</em> a Lina, podía asegurarlo, y Lina se lo <em>merecía </em>en verdad—</p>
<p>—¡¿Luna?!</p>
<p>La voz de su madre interrumpió su furia. Luna inmediatamente se obligó para volver a concentrarse en sus alrededores e ignorar las conflictivas ondas de poder cósmico y terror. El piso de la cocina volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos; se había cortado los dedos y las manos con pedazos de cerámica y madera, había trocitos de pulpa por todas partes, y sangre de los cortes que se había hecho caían sobre el piso.</p>
<p>—Estoy bien —respondió con dientes apretados, obligándose a ponerse de pie y volviendo a afirmarse del mostrador para mantenerse erguida. Se inclinó un poco, pero su madre no se acercó a ella; sus padres siempre le habían tenido algo de miedo por lo que podía llegar a hacer y eran lo suficientemente listos como para no interferir con la voluntad de Ceiphied. La única razón por la que su madre se encontraba ahí en ese momento debió ser porque había sentido incrementarse el poder de Luna, incluso desde la tienda al otro lado de la calle.</p>
<p>—¡Estás sangrando! —el rostro de su madre era de reproche mientras estaba de pie en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y mantenía la distancia con las manos ligeramente extendidas, como si se preparara para invocar un hechizo de protección en caso de ser necesario—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?</p>
<p>—<em>Lina</em>, por supuesto, <em>Lina</em> fue lo que ocurrió. ¡<em>Siempre</em> es Lina! ¿Qué más podría ser?</p>
<p>—Muchas cosas más —razonó su madre con calma—, porque Lina generalmente evita hacerte enojar porque te tiene miedo. Y, además, está lejos de aquí.</p>
<p>Mientras menos supieran sus padres de las peligrosas aventuras de Lina, mejor. Luna respiró hondo. El miedo estaba remitiendo, la extraña alza de poder estaba menguando. Ceiphied parecía saber que la amenaza había desaparecido, que aquel séptimo de Shabranigudú había sido destruido. Lina había corrido con muchísima suerte.</p>
<p>—Es solo que lanzó un hechizo bastante fuerte, nada más que eso —respondió Luna, ignorando la forma como su sangre se deslizaba por sus dedos para caer al piso—. Me pilló con la guardia baja. Ya me lo pagará después; <em>odio</em> que me pillen con la guardia baja.</p>
<p>—Pero un Drag Slave nunca antes te molestó tanto. No hay nada más grande que eso, ¿o sí?</p>
<p>Luna rechinó los dientes. Su madre no había obtenido un color como Lina, a pesar de su aguda inteligencia y su extenso entrenamiento mágico; lo que significaba que lo más probable es que ignorara la existencia de los hechizos prohibidos que invocaban el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas. Así que Luna respondió con cuidado—: No fue un Drag Slave. No importa lo que fuera. Pero fue peor, dejémoslo en eso.</p>
<p>—¿Se encuentra bien? —Su madre preguntó con calma, pero aun así Luna pudo detectar la preocupación bajo sus palabras.</p>
<p>—Estoy segura de que está bien. Probablemente exhausta, pero bien. —Guardaba la esperanza de que su hermana <em>estuviera</em> exhausta. Aunque prefería que su hermana tuviera una jaqueca que le partiera la cabeza y no la dejara ni caminar, pero no dijo nada de eso en voz alta—: Si estuviera muerta, lo sabría.</p>
<p>Su madre asintió una vez.</p>
<p>—Muy bien. En ese caso, o te sanas  tú o me permites hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Mejor hazlo tú —respondió Luna sombríamente—. Tengo una migraña infernal y me cuesta concentrarme, lo que me hace cabrearme más. —Odiaba incluso el hecho de admitirlo, pero lo mejor era dejar que madre hiciera las cosas apropiadamente.</p>
<p>La Sra. Inverse sonrió y por fin se acercó a su hija, el alivio visible en su rostro. Tomó la mano derecha de Luna con la suya propia para comenzar a invocar un hechizo de sanación.</p>
<p>—No seas tan dura con tu hermana cuando la vuelvas a ver, Luna. Se esfuerza mucho para complacernos. Incluso a ti.</p>
<p>Luna la ignoró. Al demonio eso de ser dura. Ella sería peor que dura, a menos que Lina hiciera algo estupendo como para volver a caerle en gracia.</p>
<p>Aunque si Lina había lanzado correctamente un Giga Slave y había destruido a un séptimo de Shabranigudú... quizás ya lo hubiera hecho.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>